Iris
by Gabriel of Dreams-Yume Chan
Summary: The notorious Tomb Robber Bakura has a reputation for being heartless, so why is it that he can’t get s certain white haired boy out of his head? See what plots ensue in ancient Egypt when two who are destined to be together don’t quite realize what l
1. Default Chapter

The notorious Tomb Robber Bakura has a reputation for being heartless, so why is it that he can't get s certain white haired boy out of his head? See what plots ensue in ancient Egypt when two who are destined to be together don't quite realize what love is. Bakura/Ryou, Yaoi, OOC-ness, slight AU, angst, romance, and most other things found in fics.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters in this story. It would be awesome to own Bakura and Ryou though Evil Smirk but I don't eventually I will make plushies of them though! Anyway enjoy the story.

= scene change _'thoughts'_

Iris

The wind blew harshly sending speeding grains of sand into his face, which he quickly covered with his red coat. He was on his way back to his "home" after another one of his raids. His white hair blew in his face as the wind swept past him again. The notorious Tomb Robber was getting annoyed at the weather. He could see the small cave where he momentarily resided just ahead. He quickly rushed to the hidden cavern before the wind could frustrate him anymore. Lugging his bounty to the back of the crevice he began to sift through it sorting out what he would sell and what he would keep.

"Sell. Keep. Sell. Keep. Yuck! Definitely sell! Hmm. What's this?" The Tomb Robber known as Bakura pulled out a gold ring like object. In the middle of the ring was a pyramid that had an eye in the middle of it. The ring had five dangling points at the bottom of it. The ring itself was on a leather rope seeming to make it a necklace or a medallion. Bakura pocketed the item not sure if he wanted it for himself or if he wished to sell it. Tomorrow he would travel to the nearest city in order to sell the things that he didn't want he would decide then what to do with the peculiar object.

Bakura walked through the small clay city trying to seem like a normal person. Many people knew of him but no one knew what he looked like. Most people thought him to look like a normal Egyptian; tan skin, black/dark hair, and brown eyes. Well two parts of that where true he did have quite tan skin and brown eyes though his were a slightly lighter shade than most people, but he had white hair. How this came about was a mystery even to him. He didn't know his parents for very long they were massacred when he was only four so he has no idea which parent he got it from, but then again he really didn't care.

As he walked through the streets he unconsciously brushed the three scares that adorned the right side of his face. He had gotten the scars the on the day his parents were killed. Getting them was the only thing he really remembered about that day; besides for the screams that is, he could never forget the screams as the village he lived in was burned to the ground. Bakura began to dwell on the past and forgot to look where he was going; he soon found that this was not a smart thing to do as he collided with someone sending the other person to the ground.

"Gomen, gomen nasai" a weak voice reached his ears. Bakura looked down and was amazed to see a boy a few years younger than him with pale skin and white hair. The tomb robber was too stunned to move. Yells from the surrounding street broke him out of his daze and he noticed the other boy was trying to get up. "No not when I was so close!" The boy let out a whimper. It then dawned upon Bakura that the voices that were rapidly getting closer were after the boy before him, without thinking he picked the startled boy up off the ground and ran off towards his safe haven.

Yume: that's all for now because I really don't feel like writing more!

Steve{that's just another way of saying you're lazy}

Yume: did I ask for your opinion?

Steve{No}

Yume: so then why did you give it to me??

Steve{cause I felt like it}

Yume: you Baka!

Steve{how dare you call me a baka!}

(Yume and Steve continue arguing)

Tears: Well please R&R while I try to keep my koi from killing Steve, well actually killing Steve wouldn't be such a bad thing but she'll be upset about it later. So like I said before R&R! Thanx!


	2. Chapter 2

The notorious Tomb Robber Bakura has a reputation for being heartless, so why is it that he can't get a certain white haired boy out of his head? See what plots ensue in ancient Egypt when two who are destined to be together don't quite realize what love is. Bakura/Ryou, Yaoi, OOC-ness, slight AU, angst, romance, and most other things found in fics.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters in this story. It would be awesome to own Bakura and Ryou though (Evil Smirk) but I don't eventually I will make plushies of them though! Anyway enjoy the story.

scene change _'thoughts'_

Iris

The boy I currently held was startled to say the least. He was completely stiff probably trying to figure out why the hell I, a complete stranger would do this. I didn't really know myself just something about the boy made me feel sorry for him. Maybe it was because he looked so lost and upset or the fact that he reminded me of myself when I was younger. I shook these thoughts from my head. If I wanted to successfully escape I would have to actually think about what I was doing. These happened to be the best guards in the pharaoh's service after this boy, and one slip up would get me killed.

The guards have seemed to give up there search now that we're out of the city but just to make sure I'll take the long way home, hopefully that'll confuse them. The boy seems to have dropped off into a dreamless sleep. I wonder how long he's been running from those guards and what did he do to get the best of the imperial officers after him? He doesn't seem like the type of person who'd be able to still something of that great importance. Maybe he tried to poison the pharaoh, posing as a servant. I come out of these thoughts as I see the small crevice that is the cave I inhabit. I quickly look behind me to see that the guards had indeed given up the chase. I entered my humble abode and placed the lithe form of the snow colored hair boy down in a small pile of pillows that was my bed. He looked so innocent there that I could no longer even hope to believe that my earlier assumptions were correct. No this boy could never do anything like that, he was too innocent. Yes innocent, how he managed to stay that way in this deranged world is beyond me; he must be an Angel... Whoa!! ! WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM! I've only just met him for Ra's sake! I guess I just need some rest; I've been out in the sun a little too long. I let my eyes shut saying a silent good night (even though it's only the late afternoon) to this rotten world.

Bakura woke up to see a pair of chocolate eyes staring at him, instincts automatically kicked in and he pinned the person down to the floor. The boy who he had saved yesterday gave out a startled yelp as his body impacted with the floor of the cave. "G-gomen... I shouldn't have... stared" an almost inaudible voice broke into Bakura's brain as he registered what he had done and whom he had done it to. He got off the boy with a grunt and replied simply "Hn. It wasn't completely your fault. What's your name boy, and why were those guards after you?"

".. I- my name's Ryou..." The boy said shyly looking down at his hands he was now sitting on the ground with his legs off to his sides. He was covered in dirt and sand; he must have been running from those guards for quite awhile.

"Well that answers the first part of my question. Why were those guards chasing you?" The boy blushed deeply still keeping his gaze to the floor. "Fine don't tell me." Studying the boy again Bakura sighed, "Well we better get you cleaned up." He stood and walked toward the exit of the cave but stopped when he found that the boy wasn't following him. He turned to see the boy sitting in the same spot blushing even deeper and staring at him. "What?! Don't tell me that you can't walk or something!"

"Actually, I can't walk." The boy blushed deeper. "The Pharaoh's high priest placed a curse on me and I can't move my legs..." He drifted off.

"Well then how the hell did you run away from those guards?" Bakura was curious now to say the least. What type of person would this boy have to be for the Pharaoh to wish him not to be able to move his legs?

"My friend... she come up with a spell to counter the high priest's spell but it only lasted for a little while... my friend wanted for me to get away, to have a better life" Bakura sighed, he went over and picked up the boy who gave a startled yelp at the unexpected action. He carried the boy over to what appeared to be a small stream and unceremoniously dumped the boy in, who gave another startled yelp when he felt himself be dropped.

"Well I really don't see how you managed to make it this far to me you seem to be a weakling..." Bakura said as Ryou began to clean himself off. Ryou kept quite not wanting to upset the person who had saved him even though he was a complete stranger. He wasn't a stupid person and he knew that the person standing next to him was a robber. It was obvious by all the things he had in the cave, and Ryou knew that being a robber normally meant that you only cared for yourself.

"W-why... did you save me?" Ryou asked barely above the sound of a breathe. Not expecting such a question Bakura had to take a moment to think, _'Why did I save him? By doing so I didn't help myself...if anything I condemned myself even further. So why?' _Bakura looked at the boy again, he looked lost and fragile and in a sense he felt like the boy needed his protection from something from everything maybe.

"I... I don't really know, it was like an impulse I guess. Why? Would you rather have wanted me to do nothing and let you get captured?" The boy's eyes widen signifgantly at the suggestion, and Bakura now knew why those guards had chased him and why the high priest had cursed him, he was one of the pharaoh's bed slave and by the looks of it his most favorite one at that. Deciding to get back inside in less they wanted to be spotted Bakura picked the boy up who gave yet another startled sound and carried him back inside his dwelling.

Yume: That's all for now! I'll try to update soon!

Steve: That's what you said last time and look at what happened!

Yume: shut up Steve! Hope you enjoyed please R&R!


End file.
